


Ging: *Vanishes*

by Marsupeler



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 10/10, In Character, M/M, No Blood, So in character, Stabbing, THE BEST, Totally Canon, crack!fic, nothing but character, this is absolute trash, would recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsupeler/pseuds/Marsupeler
Summary: Just read it... best work ever... promise...





	Ging: *Vanishes*

Fandom: hunter x hunter,

Ships: Killua/Gon, Leorio/Kurapika(#1), Pariston/Ging,

Characters: Kurapika, Pariston, Killua, Pariston, Gon, Pariston, Leorio, Pariston, Ging, Pariston, Kurapika

Scene One: (Ging and Pariston are in that hall thing and talking)

Pariston: OoooOOooOoOh, My Ging, we are such trash together…!!!

Ging: You are not wrong...

Pariston: I am never wrong *sparkles*

Ging: *sighs* What do you want?

Pariston: THE WORLD *holds Ging’s face into his hands* But it looks like I already have it *eyebrow wiggles*

Ging: ….

Pariston: *sparkles brightens ten-fold* I also need help.

Ging: *rolls eyes* With what?

Pariston: ….

Pariston: ….

Pariston: Well you see, I may have - sort of - kind of - ish? Killed someone….. Only a little though and it wasn’t even my fault. It may have been someone important to your son, maybe not, who knows…. But I need your help.

Ging: Are you serious? Let’s be honest, I’m not really surprised…

Pariston: It was that schmuck who went against me in the election. The one that punched you…

Ging: MMMhmmmmhmmm… and?

Pariston: Your son is quite *pauses for dramatic effect* terrifying. To some people.

Ging: ...How so?

Pariston: I don’t know… I said to some people, not me. I AM AFRAID OF NOTHING!!! *glances at Ging*

Ging: Sure you are. So what exactly did you do to Leorio?

Pariston: He punched you… so I stabbed him… and left… t I heard that stabbing people could, possibly kill a person.

Ging: I… honestly don’t know what you were expecting. Was he still conscious?

Pariston: How should I know, I left. Let’s go check *takes Ging by the hand and walks out of the meeting*

Ging: *glances at hand* *grunts* *looks at Pariston* No

Pariston: *sparkles* *dramatically gestures at Leorio’s body* BEHOLD! *sparkles intensify*

Ging: …. He’s alive you Rat.

Pariston: *smiles at Ging* Yes, yes I am!!!!

 

Ging: *Vanishes*

Gon: Was Ging here before we arrived?

Pariston: No, I did not kill Leorio, he is clearly still alive. *nudges Leorio with his foot then runs away*

Killua: What the fuck was that?

Gon: *steam starts coming from ears*

Killua: *pokes Leorio with a stick* OI! If you don’t get up old man I will make you get up. *sparkes with electricity*

Gon: Let him sleep!

Killua: *leaning down to shock Leorio awake* You’re so cute, Baka!! *blushes* *electrocutes Leorio*

Leorio: I’M ENDEARING!! - I mean… Killua, is that you? And Gon? When did you get here?

Gon: We just got here a couple minutes ago. That Pariston guy was in here 

Killua: Said something about not killing you…

Leorio: HE STABBED ME!

Gon: Whaat

And they were roommates.

 

Kurapika: *Stabs self in knee*

Leorio: Kurapika NOOOOOO!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this with my bestest of friends Steph!!!


End file.
